


Popularity contest

by Zero_Substanc3



Category: Synthesizer V, Vocaloid
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Dancing and Singing, Embarrassment, Getting to Know Each Other, One Shot, Popularity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29174133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zero_Substanc3/pseuds/Zero_Substanc3
Summary: Hatsune Miku is tired of the meaningless popularity contest created by the popular kids. Her, being the most popular girl in school, strays away from meeting new friends.
Relationships: Eleanor Forte/Hatsune Miku
Kudos: 1





	Popularity contest

More meaningless banter at the popular lunch table. Hatsune Miku sitting at the end of the table, staring off into space. She was a celebrity, but they still fought over-popularity. Miku felt like they treat her like some princess. Her eyes fell on a girl with really cool gray hair. She stared at her getting up and collecting her lunch.

Eleanor Forte felt a shiver up her spine at Miku's presence. Her eyes diverging from Miku, and finding herself staring at AiKO in the school lunch line. 

Miku panicked at that. She blushed and exclaimed, "No, no! I like your hair!! you're cute!" She threw her hands out. Miku looked like an idiot. She sat down, placing her lunch down.

Eleanor hummed in response. She thought Miku was looking like an idiot. She stared at her lunch tray, giving a glance at Miku's lunch which looked expensive. She shrugged, royalty wasn't for her.

Miku smiled. "I guess you know me," She said. Miku laughed. 

"Everyone knows you, Hatsune Miku," Eleanor hummed. "I guess you don't know me." She looked at Miku, keeping a calm expression. 

"Please, please call me Miku!" Miku said. "You're Eleanor, you sing!" She smiled, staring into Eleanor Forte's eyes, which were placed somewhere else.

AiKO walked over, and she placed her tray down next to Eleanor's tray. She looked at Miku. "Hi!" She said. "I'm AiKO! I sing and this is my much cooler friend, Eleanor Forte!" 

Miku nodded, pushing her attention back towards Eleanor. "I like your hair," Miku complimented. "Do you want to hang out after school?" She inquired, giving Eleanor a sharp, confident smile.

Eleanor hummed and looked at AiKO. "AiKO," Eleanor said, motioning towards Miku, who was cheery as ever.

"That was towards you, Eleanor," AiKO told Eleanor. She happily ate her lunch, ignoring everything ever. 

"I'm busy," Eleanor said. She looked at Miku, who frowned. She didn't really want to hang out with such a person knowing she'd embarrass herself by not getting a joke or something.

"No, you're not," AiKO said. She knew Eleanor wasn't busy.

"You don't know me," Eleanor hummed. She was wrong, but Miku didn't know that. 

AiKO furrowed her brow. "Yes I do," AiKO said. She smiled. "Are you trying to impress miss princess?" She asked. 

Eleanor went quiet a blush making its way across her face. She, of course, found it difficult to find a way to get rid of it without getting away from Miku or AiKO. She looked at Miku, who had gained the lightest tint of red on her face. 

"I-I have to go," Miku mumbled. She packed up her lunch, leaving the table with a kind, but short, "Goodbye." 


End file.
